


Family Dinner

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: The downside of a close-knit family: They know exactly when you are lying, and know all the best ways to drive you nuts in revenge.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638400001213644800/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-12-bonus-fullsize)

* * *

They were late.

Fashionable late perhaps, as much as that was possible in a long planned family dinner, but late none the less.

It hadn’t even been due to Fili’s ankle, recently broken in an ill advised hike too late in the year. No, Kili had gotten distracted by the way Fili looked in his suit - an article of clothing neither of them was particularly happy wearing, and which only came out for Important Family Dinners That Should Never Be Missed. Naturally, that was not an excuse they were willing to share with their mother.

Ankle it was.

Dis was already waiting outside the door to the estate, fur coat wrapped around her to keep out the cold. It did nothing against the thundercloud over her head, the way her eyes shot lightning and her mouth was set in stone.

At least until Fili hobbled out of the car, Kili already by his side to stabilize him, to make sure he didn’t fall.

“What happened?! Are you alright, Fili?” The thundercloud was replaced by a worried frown while she hastened down the steps, the slight forgotten. Dis could be strict at times, but she was a loving mother at heart, and never missed a moment to fuss and worry.

“Broke my ankle in a bad fall. I thought we could make it in time but I’m just too slow like this. I’m really sorry, ma.” Fili’s puppy eyes weren’t as effective as Kili’s - never had been - but he had always been good at using what he had to his advantage. 

And as expected, Dis melted.

“You poor dear! Let’s get you inside, you can tell us the whole story then! Oh my, the stairs are going to be a problem, won’t they?” Before they could assure her it would be okay, she had already hastened inside, calling Dwalin’s name. 

Perhaps they had underestimated her worry and fussing a tiny bit. There wasn’t much to do but share one quick panicked glance though, before Dwalin skipped down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. Without any warning he lifted Fili over his shoulder, ignoring his indignant squawk, and carried him up the snowy steps and into the mansion - right to his place at the table.

“Wouldn’t want you to have to get up again now, would we?” He gruffly said, eyes shining with mirth at Fili’s red face. The “thank you” Dwalin got in return was pressed, through gritted teeth, but Fili was all too aware of his mother, looking on serenely in the background.

This had been a horrible, horrible idea. He should have never let Kili distract him. Or trust him that the excuse would work. Of course Dis had seen through it. She knew all to well that Fili would have calculated in his injury, with time to spare too. 

And as expected, she got her revenge for the lie in the sweetest way possible. He was dotted on and taken care of the whole meal long, center of attention - along with Kili, who had to fend of accusations of why he hadn’t ‘saved’ his brother from that fall. A ridiculous notion, as everyone was surely aware of, but Kili’s spluttering never failed to get a laugh out of the rest of the table while they teased him. Fili meanwhile, who had always been fiercely independent, couldn’t even fill his own plate - Dis fussed and did everything for him. 

He very deliberately didn’t attempt to get up for a bathroom break, as he usually did to get away from the hustle and bustle for a few precious moments. The way Dwalin smirked at him made it clear it would not be a solo trip, and he did have some dignity left.

It was little surprise then that both Fili and Kili excused themselves early, as early as they knew they could get away with, instead of staying the night like they usually did. As much as they loved their family, teasing and all, sometimes a well executed retreat was just the best option. 

Dis fussed of course, and their family tried to cajole, but they remained adamant - and eventually won. If not without Dwalin insisting on carrying Fili outside again.

While Kili said his last goodbyes and gathered everything for their strategic retreat, Fili was left alone outside with Dis for a moment.

“Learned your lesson?” She asked cheekily, smiling like the cat that got the canary.

“Yes. I should’ve know better than to go along with Kili’s schemes. We’ll be on time from now on, I promise.”

“And…”

“And I won’t lie to you again. Though I’m not promising to always tell you everything either, and I can’t speak for Kili. Are we good now?”

“Of course, my dear. We always are. But I so rarely get the opportunity to fuss now that you are all grown up, I couldn’t resist.” Her smile had turned more gentle, more comfortable by the time Kili hastened down the steps, almost falling on the way down.

“Careful!” Dis admonished when she caught him. “We can’t have both of you crippled!”

“Thanks ma, sorry ma!” Kili flashed her one of his quick smiles, still intent on their hasty retreat. By the loud laughter inside he hadn’t escaped a last round of teasing.

“Let me know if you need anything - I mean it. You might not live here anymore but you two are never alone, don’t forget that. And come visit soon, I don’t see you nearly often enough.” They dutifully promised, kissing her cheeks in goodbye before making their get away before anyone decided to play another round of “tease the liars.”

Once they were out of sight, Fili quickly undid his tie and sank further into his seat. “That was a horrible idea. Never again.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I could have done without being the butt of the joke tonight, but we would have gotten in trouble for being late anyway. At least this way I get to peel you out of that suit much sooner. And we don’t have to be quiet about it either…”

“You are insatiable!” Fili laughed, the last tension seeping out of his body, leaving him relaxed and comfortable. The day hadn’t turned out in anyway like planned, but at least he had a very enjoyable night to look forward to.


End file.
